Directions For Death
by deansgal4life6
Summary: Jo now out on her own doing her own hunts and running her own business comes across something that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First chapter, a random story that came to me while on a drive with friends who had a GPS...Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...I wish!**

A warm spring breeze blew, just on sunrise as the young sandy blonde mechanic stood examining the remains of what was at one point a Holden Astra. She wondered what had caused the accident. Of course she hadn't read the police report, but knew they had no leads. Jo was a hunter, she took after her dad. She'd been hunting for years. And had only recently started by her self.

Walking around the crumpled up heap, she peered cautiously inside the window, to see what appeared to be a plastic GPS holder attached to the windscreen. She frowned. There was no mention of a GPS found anywhere in the car in the files she was sent with this heap. Again she wondered what happened.

"Hey! Jo! Figure this heap out yet?" come a voice from behind her, making the young mechanic jump slightly. She quickly turned to see her friend Billy standing in the garage door way. She smiled.

"Nope, what brings you to these parts?" she asked. Grabbing the grease covered rag from the tool stand and wiping her hands. He shrugged, and held out a coloured box, she took it. And saw what was on the front. It was brand new GPS system. Frowning, slightly confused she handed the box back to him.

"I don't get it. It's a box. With a GPS system inside, what's it for?" she asked. Turning back to the tool stand and examining which one she would need to get the GPS holder off. He smirked.

"I found this outside, sitting in the heap of half price stuff at the door. Wanted to know how much you wanted for it." Jo stopped, dropping a screw driver onto the table with a clunk.

"Billy, stop playing me, we don't have any half price GPS systems..." she said suddenly freaked out. She shot a glance to the windscreen of the messed up Astra, and then looked back at her friend. He frowned.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded and held her hand out for the box again. He gladly handed it over.

"Are you sure it's this shops half price basket you got it from?" she asked. He thought for a second.

"Well, next doors do have one as well, someone could have gotten them mixed up and thrown this in your basket instead" he reasoned. She frowned not really believing this idea but nodded.

"Yeah someone must have, it's the only thing that makes sense." She added. She looked over the box once more. The item inside was red and white with a black screen frame. The box was black with silver writing, and a picture of the item on the front.

For some reason the box sent a cold shiver down her spine, that was stupid, it was just a GPS system, what could possibly be wrong? She wondered. Just being stupid, she thought to herself. She gave the box back to Billy, and the bad feeling disappeared.

Shaking it off, she grabbed the flat head screw driver from the bench and lay across the front seat of the car so she could reach the windscreen, and slowly levered the item off.  
"So, what's up?" she asked. She removed it a little bit and waited for the boy to talk.

"Well, the gang and I are heading for a road trip out west. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" he asked shyly.

Jo thought for a minute, a trip away could be good for her. Carefully getting the final bit off she sat up.

"Yeah sure, sounds good" she said as she placed the GPS holder down on the trolley with the tools. He stood waiting for her say something else. She didn't.

"Well, I got to go" he said.

"Yeah, um you taking that GPS?" she asked. He nodded.

"Might as well, won't find one anywhere at a cheaper price, besides need it for the trip. Catch ya' later Jo" She waved as he left. the bad feeling about the GPS system had returned. And knew somehow that something was going to happen this weekend…something they'd never forget.

**Well???? R&R **

**DG  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the supernatural characters currently in this chapter or in any chapters in the future.**

Jo sighed tossing aside what had to be the tenth unhelpful research book that night. She had been researching all night almost and it had to be at least after 3am.

She decided to call it a night; she had to be up early tomorrow if she was going to go away with Billy. Flicking the light off she glanced one last time at the door to the garage, and headed to bed.

Pulling up outside Billy's house, she spotted them all standing in the driveway, all ready to go.

An hour later, they were on the road, heading towards somewhere relaxing and peaceful, away from everything demonic. Or so she thought.

After a few hours of driving, they were severely lost and the car was getting very low on gas.

"Anyone know where the hell we are?" Jo asked flicking through the GPS, deciding now to turn it on and get them out of the mess they had gotten into. Crossing her fingers, they could find a town or a gas station before they ran out and were stranded.

"Nope, no clue. What does the GPS say?" Billy asked. There was silence for a few minutes, Jo frowned.

"This can't be right. The GPS says there was a gas station a couple of miles back, did you see one?" Her companions shook their heads.

"It's been nothing but desert for at least a few hours. Are you sure that's what it says?" Jo nodded. Without warning, the car stuttered and died.

"Oh great, just what we need" Leanne muttered from the backseat of Jo's charger. "Stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a car that doesn't work. In addition, no bloody idea where the nearest gas station is, a GPS that clearly has us in the wrong location, none of us saw a gas station back there, or since the last town. In fact, I am not even sure people if there are any out here even own cars! This couldn't get any..."

"Don't say that!" yelled Jo suddenly. "You never ever say that, no matter how bad you think the situation is, chances are say that, it'll only get a lot worse." Leanne shook her head.

"You can be so weird sometimes Jo, you're so…superstitious. Besides, what more could possibly, happen? This situation could not get any worse"

Suddenly there was a thump as something hard and heavy hit the side of the car, then the rear. Leanne jumped and screamed. Jo grabbed the other woman and clamped her hand over her mouth. Placing one finger over her own, motioning for the woman to be quiet.

There was another thump, as Jo quickly thought over what weapons she had within reach. Most of them were in the boot, which was out of reach of her and meant going out and facing whatever was out there.

She thought about the gun and knife hidden under the driver's seat, and the extra knife in the glove box. There was another thunk, this time on the front left hand side panel. Realizing if she was going to act, she had to act fast Jo reached over and grabbed her handgun from under the seat. Making sure the others were too distracted to notice she slipped it down the side of her boot and looked around the car, trying to work out where the creature was.

Slowly thinking over where the creature had attacked the car so far, the creature had been too quick with each attack for them to get a good look at it, which left one alternative.

"I'm going out to check it out." She told the others. "Stay here, no matter what you hear do not get out of the car" She ordered. The others nodded; she slowly opened the driver's side door and looked around cautiously, and got out, closing the car door behind her.

Pulling the gun out of her boot, she glanced around cautiously, the last thing she saw was a black blur racing towards her, letting off one shot before she saw darkness.

She awoke a while later, to find her car still sitting there and no mysterious creature to be found. Rubbing her head, she got up and opened the driver's side door. "You guys ok?" She asked. They nodded. Jo went around and popped the boot, grabbing her tool box she popped the hood to take a look. After playing around for a few minutes she asked Billy to start the car, it started perfectly and they headed for home.

A couple hours later, Jo was safely back in her own workshop, going over the events of the day, trying to work out exactly what had happened and what the mysterious creature was.

After researching over what she could remember, she decided it was time to make a call, grabbing her cell, she dialed a number she hadn't used in months and waited.

"Hey, I know. But I might need some help…where are you guys? Can you drop in? Cool. See you in a few hours"


End file.
